


Wrap Me Up In You, So I Don't Have To Live As Me

by Mutt0ttuM



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Otherkin, Species Dysphoria, Support, Therian, kin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutt0ttuM/pseuds/Mutt0ttuM
Summary: Its moments like these where Tom feels he just cant go on anymore in the cell he calls his body. Luckily for him, his enemy is there to lend a helping hand -and a warm, fuzzy hoodie- when things are turning for the worse...





	Wrap Me Up In You, So I Don't Have To Live As Me

**Author's Note:**

> so......ive been thinking about qriting this for a while but ive been a little lazy. But i finally decided uHk so now im writing it. Just a little fluffy drabble for my kinnies out there, and totally not for myself to hehehe....also, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes..

  Tom's breathing was slightly uneven as he pressed his back against the wooden headboard of his bed. He traced a hand along the fabric of his blue hoodie, pressing down on his chest and stomach. Despite the warm air of his room, he felt cold. Maybe because he was in a rather cold, anxiety ridden sweat. Or maybe because he felt cold to the world, uncaring about anything else going on around him. Cold cold cold. He continued to drag his hand up and down his clothed body, swirling his fingers in patterns as he went. He pressed a little harder on his chest when he came back up, feeling it as if exploring his body for the first time. And it was disgusting.

  Every part of his body felt out of place...misshapen. As if it where deformed. When in reality....he was just a normal human. And that's what struck him. That's the part that made him shake and shiver in anxiety and just pure disgust over himself. He was human. He didn't feel human. He shouldn't have been born human. His existence just seemed like some cruel joke for God's benefit. It made him feel disgusted. And yet....its like he couldn't look away. No, he really couldn't. Because this was his body. His face wasnt right, his legs weren't right, his everything isn't right.......but its the way he was born. Tom slipped a hand up his shirt, a lump stretching his throat tight. He closed his empty, black eyes, wishing that he would be running his hand through soft fur. But instead, he was just met with the fuzz of his human hair. At least he had that going for him- some aren't as lucky. He let out a breath of air which he hadn't even realized he was holding.

  He continued to trace his body, running over the muscle beneath his skin. Feeling through that to the bones beneath. Over all, it was close to what he truly felt like- a ferret. Unfortunately, even if bone structure and muscle placement were similar, once he opened his eyes everything would just be....human again. Not even a hint of his true self. Though Tom was a lanky guy -which he was rather grateful for now-, he still didn't look....close enough. His body didn't  _feel_ close enough. The lump in his throat only grew, making it feel tight enough to burn. A sob was threatening to spill as he opened his empty eyes to the world again, looking down at himself. Oh god, and his torso wasn't even the worst part. His legs. They just didn't bend right. They were _too_ long. His arms as well. And not even to mention his disgusting hands. Clawless -if you don't count his grown out nails-, pad-less, furless, and over all....human hands. It took him a few seconds to realize he was even crying. The tears trailing down his warm face as he pressed his lips tightly to try and force back any noises. Any pathetic, human noises.

  But he couldn't. And before you knew it, he was breaking down. He pulled his hand out from under his hoodie and shirt, wrapping his arms around himself. But it just felt wrong. His whole body felt off and wrong. Even when he cried he couldn't get rid of these fucking feelings. These feelings which no one took seriously. These feelings which no one cared for. These feelings which the whole world wouldn't accept. The whole world wouldn't accept him. The thoughts only made him sob harder, eyes already burning from all of the messy tears. He heaved out the breath in his lungs with a disgusting weep. Every thing about him felt unnatural. How? How could he possibly keep going on? He was going to be stuck like this forever. Unless he just....ended it. No more pain. Or inner torture. No more people laughing at his pain. At his life. Tom smiled weakly at the thought. At the escape. It seemed like the perfect way to go.

  Tom let out another gut-wrenching cry, unable to stop the flow of tears as his smile faded. His tail. He needed his tail. He shakily crawled over to the other side of his bed, grabbing his tail with shaky, _human_ hands. The tail was long, and it was fluffy. A bit too fluffy. It wasn't a ferret tail. No one makes wearable ferret tails. No, instead it was a wolf's tail. Luckily, it was a darker brown. Kind of a cinnamon color. Just the right color, even is the shape was a bit off. He let out a shaky breath, wiping his eyes with one hand while another clipped the tail onto his back belt loop. He felt much better afterwards, grabbed the tail and petting it. But he still felt horrible. So fucking horrible. He slowly got down onto his side, laying there. He curled into the fetal position. He didn't know why he always did this. But he did. He sobbed into his knees, thoughts buzzing around his head so fast he couldn't even think straight.

 

  And then he heard his bedroom door click. The hinges whining as it slowly moved open.

 

  Tom didn't move. He didn't even flinch. But anger did flare in him when he heard a familiar, Norwegian accent ringing in his ears. "Thomas?...." Tom's cries completely stopped, his throat burning in pure anger and hate. Tord always used his full fucking name. Even though the piece of shit _knew_ Tom hated when he did that. He heard the sound of footsteps walking towards him from behind.

  "Get the hell away from me!" Tom choked out, curling into a tighter ball. Tord only chuckled from behind him, voice smooth and full. He hated that fucking voice. That 'I'm better than you' voice. That egotistical, self-centered, and over all dipshit voice. Why did he have to have such a nice voice?

  "I'm sorry, _Thomas_ , but I really cant do that," he started, another low chuckle ringing out from his throat. "It seems your rather pathetic crying made Edd a little worried. He told me to come check-up on you. I told him you were probably just crying over some weird furry shit." He glanced down at Toms tail with a grin. "It seems I was correct." That was it. That made Tom snap. He instantly sat up, face red and raw from crying as he twisted around to face the communist fucker. He launched himself at Tord, colliding into his chest, the air being knocked out of the Norwegian. The force of the collision caused them both to fall off of the edge of the bed, Tord landing hard on his back with a yelp. Toms full weight pressed down on his chest, the feral man already gripping for Tord's throat despite his disorientation. Tord was still wheezing for breath, but he easily gripped Tom's thin wrist in his hands, forcing him to stop moving his arm. But Tom was too angry to care. He swung out his other hand at Tord's face, long nails raking the mans cheek.

  Tord hissed in pain, grabbing Tom's other wrist as well. He squeezed them both until Tom yelped in pain. "Fucking hell, Thomas!?" He cursed. He looked up to meet Tom's gaze, expecting to find an angry, teeth bared look. But instead what he saw made him...well, it made him feel somethin he didn't quite understand. His brows knit together as he looked up at the disheveled man on top of him. Tears trailed down Tom's already red face, pain being expressed from every pinch and pull of his facial features. He began to cry once more, gross sobs breaking the silence between the two. Tord loosened his grip on Tom's wrists and Tom instantly snatched his arms back, pulling them up to his chest like a dog would while standing on two legs. Tord stayed silent, unsure how to respond. He never really...saw Tom cry that often. And when he did it was never really......sobbing. Maybe just a few tears here and there but not....this. Tord hated to admit it...but he felt rather....bad. Regretful. Upset. Whatever it was, it made him want to apologize. But he hated doing that.

  He pushed Tom off of his chest, the man falling weakly onto the floor. Tord scooted away a bit, brushing off his large chest with his hand. To his...unfortunate surprise, Tom didn't get back up. He just laid there, babbling nonsense as he wept. Tord frowned, brows furrowing. And then something intelligible finally caught Tord's attention.

  "I c-can't d-do this any m-more..." He stuttered out, hands gripping the carpet he laid on so hard that his already pale knuckles turned white. "I w-want to....I w-want to die...." He croaked, followed by a heart-tugging sob. For some reason, this bothered Tord much more than he thought it would. Of course he hated Tom.....but he didn't.....didn't want him to kill himself. Tord crawled back over to him with a half-hearted sigh. He wrapped his arms around Tom and pulled him into his lap, laying the man's head on his chest. He could feel Tom's soft shaking, and that only further upset Tord. Tom tired to push him away at first, but eventually gave up. Instead he just nuzzled the norski's chest, seeking any form of comfort that he couldn't give himself.

  "Don't say that," Tord muttered, not looking down at his enemy. He figured he should pet him. He remembered how Tom liked to complain about wanting to be coddled and pet. Maybe it was this dumb animal thing. Tord probably should have paid more attention when Tom spoke. With another sigh he began running his hand through Toms messy hair, stroking it rather lovingly. He had to admit; Tom's hair was extremely soft. This earned a few more nuzzles from Tom. But finally it seemed the brit was back to his senses. At least his crying had stopped.

  "Why n-not? You are t-the one always t-telling me that I'm a f-fucking furry and s-shit. M-making f-fun of me in my own f-fucking home...." Tom sputtered, trying to catch his breath as he spoke. He still felt cold. But having someone pet him and hug him felt....so nice. Even if it was the man who made his existence a living hell. Tord was silent for a long while. And then finally, the words spilled...

 

"I'm sorry...."

 

  Tom looked up at him, surprise and confusion lacing his tired expression. "I'm sorry..." he repeated. "I didn't actually think......you were dealing with stuff. You just always act so...collected. I really did think this was you just being an annoying snowflake....." He finally looked down into Toms empty, wide eyes. Tord's cheeks were dusted with a light pink and he looked away immediately. "I guess I should start.....taking this shit a bit more seriously....." Tom smiled a little snarky smile, a small chuckle escaping his rough and worn throat. Tord scoffed. "Don't think this means I'm going to start being nice to you, Jehovah," he spat, glancing back down at the smaller man. If Tom had eyes he would be rolling them.

  "Just shut up and pet me," Tom lipped back, rather amused when Tord actually did begin stroking his head and back once more. Tom's playful instincts made him nuzzle Tord once more, sniffing and looking for a hole to climb into. Tord smelled like gunpowder and cigars. Tom had to admit, he liked the spicy, dangerous scent. He kept moving downwards, making Tord's face flush a deeper pink.

  "What are you doing?" He asked, scooting back a bit. Tom just chuckled and pulled up his hoodie. Tord let out a surprised squeak but he didn't push Tom away. _Just let the brit do what he wants,_ Tord thought to himself with a small sigh. And then Tom shoved himself into Tord's hoodie. Tord being extremely confused just cursed and squirmed as the therian wormed his way into Tord's hoodie with him. He popped his head out of the neck hole, settling his bottom between Tord's legs, head under his jaw.

  "You're so warm..." Tom noted.

  "And you're a fucking weirdo. You know this is going to stretch my hoodie, right Jehovah?"

  "Good. You deserve it."

  Tord sighed, not in the mood to argue for once. Tom nuzzled into Tord's neck, trying to curl up in his hoodie. Tom wished he was as small as a real ferret. So he could curl up in the Norwegians sleeve or something. But unfortunately, he was not. But this would do just fine. "Do you feel better at least?" Tord asked, playing with Toms fluffy hair. Tom smiled, a small sigh fluttering from his lips.

"Much better."

**Author's Note:**

> welp, its a 2k word story. Kind of short but eh. Anyway, any sort of feedback is much appreciated. And uuuuhhhhh thats kind of it.


End file.
